


Merlin, Not Again

by btamin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Beaches, Digital Art, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/pseuds/btamin
Summary: "Say one more word, Harry, and I'll put a permanent sticking charm on your mouth"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 47
Kudos: 161
Collections: Very Drarry Summer Vibes 2020





	Merlin, Not Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly_as_an_alpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_as_an_alpaca/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> they're making magic sand sculptures. ron is seriously reconsidering ever letting harry out.
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!
> 
> \--
> 
> This comic is part of the GWB Summer Vibes gift exchange.
> 
> If you'd like to spread the love, consider reblogging the tumblr reveal post https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/post/625982503559233536


End file.
